Afterall, Supernova means explosion
by SporkLoaf of DOOM
Summary: What? There's another set of zodiac! Since when! Aaya x OC, Tohru x Yuki, Haru x OC. Rated so high for Lemon in later chapters, probably.


**What's the title?** God, stop whining. It's called: Afterall, Supernova is an explosion.  
**By?** Of course, it's me! Nichi the all-powerful.  
**Proofread by** Maddi, the grammar gerbil. I love her so hard. 

**Oop, a Disclaimer:** Alrighty, I don't own Fruit's Basket. This is just a fan fiction. Nothin' more. Er, I am toying with the idea of making everyone a little older than they are right now, like booting everyone up 3 years or so, so we don't have to worry so much about school. Don't get all pissy about that. It's my fanfiction, I'll do as I please, ho. :D

The sun shone down brightly upon the not-so-main Sohma house. The rays beat down on the roof in an almost abusive manner. It was the 'let your kids go out to the park, and go sit and read something on a bench while they run wild' sort of day. It was a lovely day, but inside was confusion.  
"Um, Shigure? What did you just say?" Tohru Honda asked, brushing some brown hair out of her confused eyes, that held the same color. She stared forward at him, waiting for an answer to be provided to the question she had just posed.  
"I SAID that Aurora and Ayah are some people that are coming over to stay for a little while. Aaya, HatsuHaru, andMomiji, are coming over, as well." Shigure replied with this simple phrase, tapping a pen against the side of his face absentmindedly. Tohru frowned a little.  
"Who are they?" she asked, looking puzzled. "You'll find out later..." was the simple reply he offered, tilting his head slightly and giving that closed-eye grin that was just oh-so-Shigure.  
Tohru smiled a little, knowing she would find out. She wasn't sure how long, but she knew Shigure loved to torture his poor suicidal editor with drawing things out so they took forever. She gave a little knowing grin, looking down at the countertop in the kitchen, her hands on the surface.  
"Could you perhaps cook something nice for dinner? Oh, dear. Not saying that what you always cook isn't nice, Tohru. I'm just saying that"  
"It's fine. I understand. And yes, I will." Tohru answered the growing-more-frantic-sounding-by-the-second Shigure with a smile. She was used to the mangling of words in this household. It happened all too often.

-----------

Hours later, after Tohru had even forgotten about the mystery arrivals, there was a little knock at the door. Tohru, who was in the kitchen, peeked out to see who it was, and Shigure answered the door. Two girls appeared inside, one taller than the other. The one on the left had her hair in pigtails, the long black and white hair weaved into two just past chest-length braids. The one on the right had plain black hair, and it was in a simple ponytail.  
Tohru remained in the kitchen, after poking back in to hide from the girls who had just arrived and finish up dinner, since she was close to finishing, anyway. "Oh, who's this darling girl peeking at us, Shigure?" the girl with the braids inquired, in a cool voice; her black-painted lips (the bottom of which was pierced) smiled faintly. She stood akimbo, barefoot since she'd removed a pair of platform heels which were just outside the door. Tohru popped back out of the kitchen, knowing some introductions were to be underway. "Aurora, Ayah, this is Tohru Honda. Tohru, this is Aurora Supernova. Beside her, is Ayah Supernova"  
"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Tohru said, smiling her usual kindhearted smile. Her voiced dripped hospitality and warmth. Of course.  
"Pleased to meet you..." said Ayah, pleasantly. Aurora simply nodded in Tohru's direction with a slight smile and little waving gesture of one of her porcealin white hands.  
"'ello dollface" she said, smiling to Tohru faintly with her full dark lips. "So, girls. It's been forever." Shigure said this, pouring tea for the three people left in the room, since Tohru had scurried back into the kitchen to finish dinner. He grinned, as everyone sat down to drink the forementioned tea, and they began a conversation.  
"So, Aurora. How are the books coming along?" The dog of the Sohma family asked, casually.  
"I've been working some day jobs, while I get finished with my first novel." Aurora smiled faintly, tucking her bare feet underneath her, straightening her short black skirt and looking ahead at Shigure. "So, you said something about us meeting some of the other zodiacs...?" Ayah interrogated, looking around the room with her teacup in hand. She was dressed much more like Shigure, in traditional garb. Her sister, however, dressed like someone who frequented raves (what with the tinsel around her waist and the glowsticks hanging from her wrists... and we just simply cannot forget the lime green left eye due to a contact lens or those lovely glittery legwarmers...). Eh, after all, she did.  
"Oh, they're supposed to be here any minute..." was the response she recieved. In fact, just as if his words were magic, a knock came at the door. However, they hardly waited to be greeted or let in, and Momiji practically sprang inside. "Tooooohru!" the blond boy yelped out, bounding over to her and sitting beside her. The two immediately began a lively and energized conversation in the kitchen, covering what their days had been like. Aaya popped inside, making his grand enterance. His long coat-tails swung a bit, as he surveyed the two newcomers.  
"OHO, these two lovely ladies must be Aurora and Ayah!" the silver haired man declared, darting over and patting them on the head at the same time with different hands. "You must be Aaya." observed the tinsel-and-lime girl, looking up at the snake of the Sohmas, smiling faintly. "My, My, you're energetic." Ayah smiled, as well.  
"You're quite the ball of energy..." commented the traditionally clad one, smiling.  
"Yes, isn't it lovely!" was the reply she recieved... from the 'ball of energy' himself. "Yes!" she agreed, grinning the typical anime grin. Her ponytail bounced as though it had a life of its own as she nodded her head in agreement. Shigure grinned. Everyone seemed to be getting along nicely. Haru was still pretty near the door, pretty much sulking in silence.  
Tohru, who had completed the food in the kitchen, stepped out of the food-preparing room and took a seat around the table, along with Momiji. Aurora frowned slightly, looking at HatsuHaru. She raised an eyebrow (which was pierced, mind you) and debated on wether or not to say anything to him. Before she could say anything, Shigure piped up. "Aurora, Ayah, this is HatsuHaru. Haru, this is Aurora," he said, stopping for a moment to gesture at the girl with the two-colored hair, "and this is Ayah"  
At the last name, he gestured at the girl in the kimono. "Pleased to meet you." Ayah parroted the same greeting phrase she'd spurted to Tohru. "Lovely making your accquaintance..." said Aurora in a sort of mocking manner, looking at her sister out of the corner of her eye as she said it. Feigning a proper demeanor, she put her hands in her lap and laced the fingers in with eachother, attempting in vain to look refined. After a moment of it, she and her sister burst out in laughter. Haru smiled a little, watching the antics of the girls. "Let's get down to business..." Shigure stated, smiling faintly. He was, for one of the first times, being the one to stop the fun. How out of charachter. Tohru perked up, knowing she was going to discover who these two newcomers were. She leaned forward a little on her knees, psyching up for the news.  
"Well, you all. Aurora and Ayah are..."

**And I'll end the chapter there! Cliffhanger! Ahaha, feel the suspense, m'dears. 3 Hardeharhar. Maddi is pressuring me horribly to finish this with the completion of her Teen Titans chapter, so here we freakin' go. Right? Right. This chapter is by no means long. Haha, I don't care. In your face, readers. Come back for chapter two, though. I might actually put effort into it. What a thought!**


End file.
